Fit But You Know It
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2004 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Intense |nogm = 1https://youtu.be/PqgKfRhht5Q |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |dura = 3:04 |pictos = 123 |kcal = |perf = Julien Durandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |from = album |nowc=FitButYouKnow }}"Fit But You Know It" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with black, shoulder-length hair. He wears a pair of aviator sunglasses, an orange cap, a hot pink polo shirt with purple borders, a pair of black jeans with knee holes and a gold chain connected to belt hoops, a golden and black watch on his right arm, and a pair of blue sneakers with yellow stripes and platforms. During the chorus, his cap is pink and his shirt is aqua blue with green borders. Background The background is a silhouetted sketch of London. There are cars and human silhouettes (which are mostly purple) that move in choppy frames. The city's colors are shown as black and red, and the sky's colors are shown as aqua green, dark red, and yellow. Before the chorus, only a pink phone booth is shown. During the chorus, a woman's silhouette stands still and in large view on the right side of the screen. In one of the verses, numerous burgers and cartons of fries (or chips) fly upward, and in another one, there are photographs of some burgers, cartons of fries, soda cans, plastic cups, and an umbrella. The UK flag pattern can be seen in the background. The background repeats, but the second time it starts to rain. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Throw both of your arms in, as if you are closing in an X. FBYKI.png|Gold Move FBYKI.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances In Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Break A Sweat *Street Cred *Dance into the 2000s *15-Minute Workout *30-Minute Workout Trivia *The official clean version is used in-game, in which "crack", "f**king", and "f**k" are censored. "Drunk" and " " are separately censored.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqgKfRhht5Q *The radio edit is used in-game, which cuts the intro, the third chorus, the fourth verse and the outro. *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *The menu square is a reference to the music video, where the band sang in photographs. Gallery Game Files Fitbutyouknow cover generic.png|'' '' Fitbutyouknow cover albumcoach.png| album coach FitButYouKnow 1087.png|Avatar Fitbutyouknowit gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Fitbutyourknowit_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Fitbutyouknowit promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Fitbutyouknowit promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) u3Dqcz6.png|Promotional coach Others Fitbutyouknowit thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fitbutyouknowit thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video The Streets - Fit But You Know It (Official Video) Teasers Fit But You Know It - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fit But You Know It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Fit But You Know It - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Exhausting Songs